20 Lutego 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Świat się kręci - /286/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:50 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3038; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Klan - odc. 2702 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 116 (seria IX odc. 8) Pluskwa - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 80 (seria II, odc. 32) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 80); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /148/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Wisła od źródła do ujścia - odc. 2. Od ujścia Dunajca do ujścia Narwi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 32/111, Gra o wszystko (Highway to Heaven, ep. 32/111, Popcorn, Peanuts and CrackerJacks); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gęś z jabłkami inaczej - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 81 (seria II, odc. 33) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 81); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3039; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2703 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /287/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /149/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Tauron Bachleda Ski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Herb piratów - odc. 8/9 (Crossbones, ep. 8/9, Crossbones) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Miłość z przedszkola 2 (Zweiohrküken aka Keinohrhasen 2) - txt. str. 777 119'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:Til Schweiger; wyk.:Nora Tschirner, Matthias Schweighofer, Emma Schweiger, Edita Malovcic, Til Schweiger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Zemsta II - odc. 11 (Revenge II, ep. 11, Sabotage); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Głową w mur - odc. 11 (Against the Wall, ep. 11 Wonder What God's Up To); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Miłość z przedszkola 2 (Zweiohrküken aka Keinohrhasen 2) 119'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:Til Schweiger; wyk.:Nora Tschirner, Matthias Schweighofer, Emma Schweiger, Edita Malovcic, Til Schweiger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Notacje - Henryk Kuźniak. Każdy film był dla mnie najtrudniejszy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 32/111, Gra o wszystko (Highway to Heaven, ep. 32/111, Popcorn, Peanuts and CrackerJacks); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 732; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 733; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1244 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 477 - Twardziel; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2013 Tarnów; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Maszyna zmian - Ostatni raz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 30 "Mamisynek"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 30 "Muzykoterapia" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:20 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 6/9 - Gołębie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Newton - Hormony i kosmetyki (Hormones in cosmetics); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1244 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Alvin i wiewiórki 3 (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chip - Wrecked) - txt. str. 777 83'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Mike Mitchell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (32); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Kroniki Riddicka (Chronicles of Riddick, The) - txt. str. 777 114'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:David N. Twohy; wyk.:Vin Diesel, Judi Dench, Colm Feore, Thandie Newton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 10 Paranienormalnych historii (1); reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Kosmiczne jaja (Spaceballs) 92'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Mel Brooks; wyk.:Mel Brooks, Rick Moranis, Bill Pullman, John Candy, Daphne Zuniga, Joan Rivers; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Herkules - odc. 24 Droga do Hadesu (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Highway to Hades); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Olsztyn 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 20.02 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 06:55 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 W starym kinie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 07:24 Przechodzień codzienny - 16.02-Naiwność/pakiet 57/; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Informacje poranne; STEREO, 16:9 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 OPINIE /powt./; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda- 20.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Palce lizać - odc. 1/9 - Żona; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Pogoda na narty - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Pogoda - 20.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Relacje - odc. 61; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Ślizg odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (86); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:00 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Lecznica pod św. Franciszkiem - .; serial dokumentalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Białoruski Tristan odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Przechodzień codzienny - 16.02-Naiwność/pakiet 57/; STEREO, 16:9 14:10 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Wieczór mistrzów - Danuta Szaflarska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Antenowe remanenty METRO.HISTORIA 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Paragon - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Łódzkie Podwórka odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Informacje flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Flesz Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 17:40 OPINIE; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 Warmia i Mazury nieznane: Leksykonik - odc. 15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Talerz smaków - 4/15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Aktywni 50+ odc. 9 /II; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Informacje - Wyd. główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 Flesz Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Puchar 3 Gór 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Podaj cegłę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Szukamy skarbów - Osada kultury Łużyckiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 OPINIE /powt./; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Warmia i Mazury nieznane - Reportaże: odc. 3 Dylewo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 L jak Las - 2/15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 20.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 20.02 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:20 Flesz Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 65; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:40 Archiwum Zbrodni - Rzeźnik z Niebuszewa - odc. 9; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Biegiem przez życie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Palce lizać - odc. 1/9 - Żona; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 20.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 20.02 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Łódzkie Podwórka odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Kaukaskie doliny Gruzji; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Wieczór mistrzów - Danuta Szaflarska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 65; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Podwodna Polska - Fascynacje z krainy lodów; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Ujście Warty zimą; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 8:00 Pielęgniarki (100) - serial paradokumentalny 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (107) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (108) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (100) - serial paradokumentalny 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (403) - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Pielęgniarki (1) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Trudne sprawy (205) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2042) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (18) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (152) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (383) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2043) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (29) - serial komediowy 20:10 Samoloty - film animowany, USA 2013 22:00 Kung-fu szał - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong/Chiny 2004 0:05 Naprzeciw ciemności - horror, Rumunia/USA 2009 2:20 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 5:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:10 Mango - telezakupy 7:15 Detektywi: Dobry syn (685) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 7:50 Doradca smaku (20) - magazyn kulinarny 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Na Wspólnej (2021) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Szkoła (72) - serial paradokumentalny 12:25 Szpital (300) - serial paradokumentalny 13:25 Ugotowani (8) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 14:00 Ukryta prawda (421) - serial paradokumentalny 15:00 Szkoła (73) - serial paradokumentalny 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Jak się nie przejechać na randkach w internecie? - talk-show 17:00 Ukryta prawda (422) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Szpital (301) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Madagaskar 2 - film animowany, USA 2008 21:55 Wyspa - thriller SF, USA 2005 0:35 Kuba Wojewódzki: Hubert Urbański i Łukasz Jemioł (19) - talk-show 1:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:55 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:15 Rozmowy w toku: Jak się nie przejechać na randkach w internecie? - talk-show TV Polonia 06:05 A la show - (4) - Marcin Daniec; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Jak to jest z tym życiem?; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 KucinAlina - (19) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 2/7 - Intruz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (675) Birma - Jadeit; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 32 - Nowe otwarcie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 20 "Drobnym drukiem" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1107 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Paradoks - odc. 10* Animalia - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Stare młyny; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 7; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Szperacze.tv - Osobowości TVP (7); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ex Libris - odc. 202; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 A la show - (4) - Marcin Daniec; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 32 - Nowe otwarcie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (675) Birma - Jadeit; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Operacja Suez '56 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Kulturanek - odc. 5 "To jest napad! Pakuj kasę!"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 20 "Drobnym drukiem" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Kujawskie piramidy; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - odc. 6 - Wielkie pranie; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 580 Oszukani - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (676) Egipt - sok trzcinowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tylko strach* - txt. str. 777 90'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:BARBARA SASS; wyk.:DOROTA SEGDA, ANNA DYMNA, DOROTA POMYKAŁA, JERZY TRELA, KRZYSZTOF GLOBISZ, CEZARY PAZURA; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 To co w życiu ważne - Recital Krzysztofa Krawczyka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 32 - Nowe otwarcie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Operacja Suez '56; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - odc. 6 - Wielkie pranie; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 580 Oszukani; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 20 "Drobnym drukiem"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (676) Egipt - sok trzcinowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Tylko strach* 90'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:BARBARA SASS; wyk.:DOROTA SEGDA, ANNA DYMNA, DOROTA POMYKAŁA, JERZY TRELA, KRZYSZTOF GLOBISZ, CEZARY PAZURA; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Femme Fatale - koncert Justyny Steczkowskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Zakończenie dnia